Book 1
by HotXbun
Summary: My take on the upcoming Netflix remake. The world has been at war with the Fire Nation for a hundred years, and all hope seems lost. That is until a pair of water tribe siblings find a boy in an iceberg. Rated T for violent and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1 The Boy in The Iceberg

HotXbun: So in case you haven't heard...Avatar The Last Airbender is getting a live action remake!

But since it can be a long time before we actually get that, I thought I'd write a fan fiction which is my take on it.

This is not my first Avatar The Last Airbender fan fiction. I have two more. Shouldn't Love You and it's sequel Should Do This.

Each chapter will be an 'Episode.' Each 'episode' will be in Third Person POV

There will be Avatar Extras and challenges at the end of each chapter, but you don't have to do them.

Enough with this long author's note! On with the fan fiction!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon (and now Netflix) does.

Chapter 1 The Boy in The Iceberg

Katara: Water. Earth. Fire. Air. My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days. The days when the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air Nomads, all lived together in harmony. But those days ended when the Fire Nation declared war on the rest of the world. It's been a hundred years since then...and the Fire Nation is winning this war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe left to fight in the war, leaving me and my brother to take care of our tribe. Everybody has lost hope that we can win this war, but I believe that someday, someone will come and save us all. The question is...who?

...

A teenage girl was in a a canoe with a teenage boy.

The girl had long black hair that reached the middle of her back that was tied into a braid, ice blue eyes and mocha skin.

The boy had black hair tied into a ponytail showing off the shaved parts of his head; ice blue eyes and mocha skin.

They were both wearing pale blue, long sleeved, hooded parkas with white fur on rim of the hoods and on the wrists; dark grey pants; light brown snow boots with white fur on the rims and black gloves.

The girl was also wearing a navy blue ribbon chocker with a blue pendant with the symbol of water on it.

"Alright", the boy said before looking at the girl. "Watch and learn Katara! This is how you catch a fish!"

The girl (who was named Katara) rolled her eyes.

She then saw a fish on her side of the boat.

She took off her glove and took a deep breath.

Then...she lift the fish into the air in a bubble of water!

"Sokka", Katara said excitedly. "Look!"

"Not now Katara", the boy (who was named Sokka) commanded. "I'm about to get us dinner!"

"But Sokka", Katara said. "I caught one!"

With that Sokka turned to face Katara...and looked at her in shock.

"How are you..."

"Just get the basket", Katara commanded.

With that Sokka did as told and Katara dropped the fish into the basket.

"Nice job sis", Sokka praised. "Looks like your magical water is actually useful."

"It's not magic", Katara stated. "It's..."

"Water bending", Sokka finished. "I know. I know."

And that's when things got bad.

Because suddenly...the two siblings were swept up by a current!

Sokka started trying to steer the boat.

"Go left", Katara commanded. "Go left!"

Sokka tried...but he was unable to steer the boat...and it got crushed in between two icebergs! **[Avatar Extra: Great (note my sarcasm).]**

The siblings landed on one of the icebergs.

"You call that left", Katara asked.

"Well if you didn't like my steering so much, why didn't you just 'water bend' us out?"

"So it's my fault", Katara asked angrily.

"I knew I shouldn't have taken you along", Sokka stated. "Give it to a GIRL to ruin everything!"

This made Katara angry. Very angry.

"You are the most selfish, sexist jerk I have ever met", she yelled. "Ever since mom died I have been doing all the work while you've been off playing solider!"

What Katara didn't know is that...her anger was causing an iceberg behind her to break!

"Katara", Sokka said nervously.

"No", Katara yelled. "I'm done! For now on you're on your own!"

And that caused the iceberg to break in half!

One half fell into the water causing the iceberg Katara and Sokka were on to float away a bit.

"How did you do that", Sokka asked in shock.

"I...don't know."

Suddenly...something started floating up from the iceberg!

It was a large ball made out of ice!

And inside it was...a boy!

He opened his eyes...and they were glowing!

"He's alive", Katara said in shock.

She then grabbed her brother's club and started running up to the iceberg.

"Katara, what are you doing", Sokka yelled.

"We can't just leave him there", Katara replied.

With that Katara started hitting at the iceberg.

She gave one big hit...and a beam of light shot up into the sky!

...

A teenage boy saw the beam of light from the ship he was on.

He had long black tied into a high ponytail that showed off the shaved parts of his head; pale skin and amber eyes.

He also had a large, red burn mark covering up nearly the whole half of his face.

He was wearing a black, long sleeved shirt; black pants; black, knee length boots and a blood red chest plate.

"Finally", he said. "Uncle, do you know what this means?"

"That I won't get to finish my game", an elderly man who was sitting cross legged playing a game said.

He had long, grey hair that was loose with a top knot, pale skin, amber eyes and a long, grey beard.

He was wearing a light grey robe; black boots and a blood red chest plate.

"That light came from an unnatural source", the teenage boy stated. "It has to be him!"

"Or it's just the celestial lights", the boy's uncle pointed out. "We've been over this Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Why don't you sit down and have some calming tea?"

"I don't need calming tea", the boy (who was named Zuko) yelled. "I need to capture the Avatar! Helmsman, set a course for the light!"

...

Katara and Sokka looked as the boy in the iceberg rose to the top of it.

His eyes stopped glowing...and he fell!

Katara ran up and caught him just before he touched the ground.

She laid him down and got a better look at him.

He had pale skin and a bald head.

He was wearing a pale yellow, long sleeved shirt; dark orange pants; dark brown boots and a short, dark orange cloak.

He opened his grey eyes and saw Katara.

"Thank goodness", the latter said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", the boy replied before sitting up. "Where am I?"

"You're in the South Pole", Katara revealed. "I'm Katara. What's your name?"

"My name is Aang", the boy (who was named Aang) revealed.

Suddenly...Aang heard something.

He ran to the other side of the iceberg.

Katara and Sokka followed him...and gasped in shock.

Behind the iceberg was...a very large creature!

"What on earth is that", Sokka asked.

"This is my flying bison Appa", Aang revealed.

"Flying", Sokka asked in disbelief. "Yeah right."

"Sokka", Katara scolded.

"It's okay", Aang stated. "So, do you guys live around here?"

Katara was about to answer, but Sokka stopped her.

"Don't answer that", he commanded. "Did you see that beam of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Nation!"

"Come on Sokka", Katara pleaded. "He's just a kid."

"Yep", Aang agreed. "Just a humble, twelve year old airbender."

This made Sokka and Katara looked at Aang in shock.

"Wait", Katara said. "Do you just say airbender?"

"Yep", Aang replied.

"That can't be", Sokka stated. "All the airbenders were killed by the Fire Nation a hundred years ago!"

"What are you talking about", Aang asked. "I was just at the Southern Air Temple a few days ago!"

"Maybe", Katara started.

"Maybe what", Aang asked.

"Maybe you were in the ice for a hundred years."

"That's impossible", Aang stated.

"I actually agree with the kid Katara", Sokka revealed.

"I have to get back to the Southern Air Temple", Aang stated. "I need to figure out what's going on."

"Can you give us a lift", Katara asked. "Our boat got destroyed."

"Sure thing", Aang replied before running onto Appa. "Climb on."

Katara was about to do just that...but Sokka stopped her.

"Not so fast Katara", he commanded. "I'm not sure about this."

"Do you have another way of getting home", Katara asked.

Sokka was about to answer...but just ended up shutting his mouth.

"Didn't think so", Katara said. "Get on!"

With that Sokka did as told.

"Okay", Aang started. "First time flyers, hang on tight! Appa, yip yip!"

"Yip yip", Sokka asked in confusion.

"That's what I say when I want Appa to take off", Aang revealed.

"Then why don't you just say 'take off'", Sokka asked.

Aang was about to answer, but he ended up just closing his mouth.

"Huh", he said in realization. "You have a point. Oh well. Yip yip!"

With that Appa jumped into the air...and fell into the water.

This resulted in everybody getting splashed with water!

"Oh come on", Sokka whined.

"We should probably camp out so Sokka can dry off."

That Night

Zuko was standing on his ship when his uncle walked up to him.

"I'm going to bed now", the latter revealed before yawning. "Yep. A man needs his rest."

Zuko was not taking the bait.

His uncle just sighed.

"Look Zuko", he started. "Even if you're right, and the Avatar is alive, you'll never find him. Your father, grandfather and great grandfather all tried and failed."

"That's because their honor didn't hinge on finding the Avatar", Zuko stated. "Mine does. This coward's one hundred years of hiding are over!"

...

Katara, Sokka and Aang were camping out in an ice cave.

"Here you go", Katara said before passing a bowl to Aang.

"What is this", Aang asked.

"Seaweed noodles", Katara revealed.

"Sounds delicious", Aang stated before taking a bite. "It is!"

"Glad you like it", Katara stated. "Aang, can I asked you something?"

"Sure", Aang replied. "What do you wanna know?"

"Do you know what happened to the Avatar?"

This question seemed to make Aang nervous.

"Why do you ask", he asked.

"He hasn't been around in a hundred years", Katara revealed. "I was wondering if you knew what happened to him, since he would've been an Airbender."

"Sorry", Aang apologized. "I didn't know him."

"That's okay", Katara stated. "We should get to bed."

"And where are we going to sleep", Sokka asked. "We didn't pack sleeping bags because we were supposed to be back in the village by now!"

"You guys should sleep on Appa's tail", Aang stated. "It's really soft."

"No thanks", Sokka declined. "I'm not sleeping on that things tail."

"His name is Sokka and he's not a thing", Aang corrected.

"Whatever", Sokka said. "I'm not sleeping on the tail!"

"Will you sleep in Appa's saddle", Aang asked. "'Cause that's the only other option I've got."

"That I'll do", Sokka replied before he climbed into Sokka's saddle. "Goodnight."

Aang and Katara climbed into the saddle as well.

"Look", Aang said excitedly. "It's the Southern Lights!"

With that Katara looked at the sky.

And true as day, there were the Southern Lights.

"I've never seen the Southern Lights before", Aang revealed. "They're beautiful!"

"They really are", Katara agreed. "Well, good night."

"Good night."

The Next Morning

Sokka was shaking Aang and Katara!

"Aang", he said in concern. "Katara! Please wake up!"

With that Aang and Katara woke up.

"Sokka", the latter said groggily.

"What's going on", Aang asked.

"Look!"

With that Aang and Katara did as told...and gasped in shock.

There was a Fire Nation ship!

"A Fire Nation ship", Sokka said before glaring at Aang. "I knew you were trying to signal the Fire Nation!"

"Sokka that's ridiculous", Katara stated. "What? He purposely froze himself in an iceberg hoping that somebody would release him and send off a light?"

Sokka opened his mouth to protest...but ended up closing it.

"Whatever", he said. "We need to get back to the village!"

With that Aang ran up to Appa's reign.

"Appa", he yelled. "Yip yip!"

With that Appa jumped into the air...and started flying!

"He's flying", Katara said in shock.

"I can't believe it", Sokka said.

"Told you", Aang said. "Now, Where is your village?"

Ten Minutes Later

Appa flew into the village, making everybody look at him in shock.

The trio jumped off Appa and an elderly woman ran up to them.

She had long, grey hair tied into a braid, mocha skin and ice blue eyes.

She was wearing the same out as Katara and Sokka.

"Katara", she started. "Sokka, what is going on? Who is that boy and what is that thing?"

"His name is Appa and he's a flying bison", Aang yelled in annoyance.

"We don't have time to explain Gran Gran", Sokka said to the woman (who was his grandmother). "There's a Fire Nation ship..."

Sokka stopped when he saw...a large shadow.

He turned around...and had a look of dread on his face.

"...coming this way."

True as day...the Fire Nation ship was at the village!

A ramp lowered onto the ice...and Zuko walked off it!

"Who are you", Sokka asked.

"My name is Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation", said person revealed. "I'm looking for the Avatar."

"The Avatar", Sokka said in shock.

Then...Aang walked up to Zuko...and said this.

"That would be me."

Everybody looked at Aang in shock.

"Aang", Katara said.

"No way", Sokka said.

"You're the Avatar", Zuko asked. "That can't be true! The Avatar would've been born over one hundred years ago!"

"I believe I have been frozen in an iceberg for one hundred years", Aang revealed. "Long story."

"Well", Zuko started. "You're one hundred years of hiding are over! Come with me! Unless you want your Water Tribe friends to get hurt."

With that Aang looked at Zuko in shock before looking at the Water Tribe.

"Okay", he said. "I'll go with you."

With that two guards grabbed Aang's arms and started taking him away.

Katara ran up to them when they reached the ramp.

"Aang, don't do this", she pleaded.

"I'll be okay", Aang stated. "Take care of Appa until I get back."

"You're not coming back", Zuko stated.

And with that...the ramp closed.

The ship left.

Aang was gone.

One Hour Later

Katara and Sokka were standing outside the village.

"We have to go after him", the former stated. "He saved our village! Now we need to save him!"

"Katara..."

"Look", Katara started. "I know you don't like him, but..."

"Katara", Sokka yelled interrupting said person. "Are you gonna keep babbling or are you gonna get in?"

With that Sokka pointed to something.

A canoe.

Katara smiled before hugging her brother.

"Thank you Sokka."

With that the siblings broke their hug.

"Get in", Sokka commanded. "We're going to save your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend", Katara stated.

"Whatever", Sokka said.

"Where do you two think you're going?"

Sokka and Katara turned around to see who said that.

Their grandmother...holding...camping supplies?

"You'll need these", she said. "You have a long journey ahead of you. It's been so long since I've had hope, but you brought it back to me my little Water Bender. And you my brave warrior, be nice to your sister."

"I will Gran Gran", Sokka stated. "Will you and the other villagers be alright?"

"We'll be fine", Gran Gran stated. "Good luck, and I hope to see you two again soon."

With that Gran Gran left.

"How are we gonna catch up a war ship in a canoe", Katara asked.

Suddenly the siblings heard something.

They turned around...and saw Appa!

...

Aang was on the ship.

Zuko was holding his staff.

"This will make a fine gift for my father", he stated. "I guess you wouldn't know about fathers, being raised by monks. Take him away...and take this to my quarters!"

Before anything of this could happen...Appa appeared!

"What this that", Zuko asked.

"His name is Appa and he's a flying bison!"

Zuko started shooting Aang with blasts of fire!

Aang tried to counter attack...but ended up...getting pushed overboard!

"Aang", Katara yelled out in dismay. "No! Aang! Aang! Aang!"

And then...something amazing happened.

Aang's eyes...they began...to glow!

He created a giant whirlpool and rose to the air with it!

Everybody looked at him in shock.

He dropped onto the deck and pushed off the crew and Zuko with the water!

"Do you see what he did", Katara asked Sokka.

"Now that was some Waterbending", Sokka stated.

"Hey", Katara said.

With that Appa landed on the deck.

Aang's eyes and tattoos stopped glowing...and he nearly fell over!

Luckily...Katara once again caught him just in time!

"Aang", she said in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Aang replied. "Thanks for coming."

"I couldn't let you have are you have all the glory", Sokka stated.

"Let's get out of here."

One Hour Later

The trio where riding away on Appa.

"How did you do that with the water", Katara asked referring to what happened earlier.

"I don't know", Aang replied. "I just did."

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar", Katara asked.

Then...Aang said something shocking.

"I never wanted to be."

"What", Sokka asked in shock. "Who wouldn't want to be the Avatar?"

"I don't", Aang replied. "You don't get to be a kid anymore."

"Welcome to my life buddy", Sokka stated.

"What do you mean", Aang asked.

"Our dad left to fight in the war two years ago", Katara revealed. "He left us in charge of our village."

"What", Aang asked. "But you guy are just kids!"

"You don't really get to be 'just a kid' in a war Aang."

Aang looked at Sokka in shock before looking down sadly.

"It's not fair."

Katara and Sokka looked at each other before the former moved closer to Aang.

"I know it's hard Aang, but look on the bright side", Katara started. "You're back now, so now there's hope!"

"Are you sure about that", Aang asked. "I don't really know much about Airbending."

"Well", Katara started. "According to legend, the next element to need to master is water."

"Why water", Sokka asked.

"Each element represents a season", Aang revealed. "Air represents Fall, and Water represents Winter."

"And since Winter comes after Fall, and you're an Airbender, you need to learn Waterbending next", Sokka asked.

"Yep", Aang replied.

"Alright", Sokka said before punching the air. "I know things! There's just one problem, where are we gonna find a Waterbender to teach you?"

"You guys don't have any", Aang asked.

"The Fire Nation killed them all", Katara revealed. "I'm the only one left."

"What about the North Pole", Aang asked. "There's a tribe out there too right?"

"Yeah", Katara replied. "But we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in years."

"How come", Aang asked.

"Don't know actually", Katara replied.

"Well", Aang started. "Looks like we'll just have to go there ourselves."

"What", Sokka asked in shock. "How are we gonna get there? It's not like it's just turn left at the next glacier! It's on the other side of the world."

"Um...", Aang started. "You do remember that we're on top of a Flying Bison right? And I'm a nomad! We'll get to the North Pole no problem!l

"We", Sokka asked. "What makes you think we're going with you?"

"Remember what Gran Gran said Sokka", Katara started. "Our and Aang's fates are now intertwined."

"She said that", Aang asked. "Cool!"

Sokka opened his mouth to protest...but ended up just closing it.

"Fine", he said in defeat. "I'm in."

HotXbun: And that was the first 'episode!'

Sorry there where no Avatar Extras in this chapter. There really wasn't a need for them.

Challenge: Tell me what two episodes you would like me to cover next? I say this because each 'episode' is two episodes mashed into one!


	2. Chapter 2 Returning to the Past

HotXbun: I am sorry that it has been over EIGHT MONTHS since I last updated this! I was working on other stories.

Welcome to the semi final day of my four year anniversary extravaganza! Today is all about Avatar The Last Airbender!

This 'episode' will combine 'The Southern Air Temple' and 'The Storm' into one episode.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon (and now Netflix) does.

Chapter 2 Returning to the Past

The Next Morning

Aang and Katara were packing up camp while Sokka was sleeping.

"Wait til you see it Katara", the former said excitedly. "The Southern Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world! At least...I hope it still is."

With that Katara looked at Aang sadly.

"Are you sure you want to do this Aang", she asked. "You may not like what you see."

"I know", Aang said. "But sometimes what we don't want to see, is what we need to see."

With that Katara once again looked at Aang sadly.

The latter jumped off Appa's back and ran up to Sokka.

"Come on Sokka", he said. "It's time to go to the Air Temple!"

"Sleep now", Sokka stated. "Air Temple later."

"Seriously", Aang asked.

"Yes", Sokka replied.

Then...Aang smirked mischievously.

He grabbed a stick and ran it along Sokka's sleeping bag.

"Sokka", he said in concern. "Wake up! There's a snake in your sleeping bag!"

With that Sokka screamed and shot up before tripping onto the ground.

"Great", Aang stated. "You're up! Let's go!"

One Hour Later

Aang, Katara and Sokka were flying through a mountain range.

"The Air Temple is just past this mountain range", the former revealed.

With that the group flew up a mountain...and there it was...The Southern Air Temple.

"There it is", Aang revealed.

"Wow", Katara said in awe. "It's beautiful!"

"You can say that again", Sokka agreed. "And I don't usually care about those kind of things!"

One Hour Later

The group was walking through the temple.

Suddenly...Aang stopped in front of a statue of a monk.

"Who's that", Sokka asked.

"That's monk Gyatso", Aang revealed. "The greatest Airbender in the world! He taught me everything I know."

With that Aang slipped into a flashback.

 _Flashback_

 _A monk (who was Monk Gyatso) was baking some cakes while Aang was sitting on a ledge._

 _Monk Gyatso had pale skin; light grey eyes, a white mustache that went over his chin and airbending tattoos._

 _He was wearing an orange robe and a light brown, wooden medallion with air swirls carved into it._

" _The true secret to these cakes...are the gooey centers!"_

 _Aang however was not listening and just looked sad._

" _I see my ancient cake making skills aren't the only thing on your mind", Monk Gyatso stated._

" _It's this whole Avatar thing", Aang revealed. "Maybe the monks made a mistake?"_

" _The only mistake they made is telling you before you turned sixteen", Monk Gyatso stated. "But we can't concern ourselves with what was. Only with what is."_

 _With that Aang looked around the temple._

" _But Gyatso", he started. "How do I know if I'm ready for this?"_

" _Your questions will be answered when you are old enough to enter the Air Temple Sanctuary", Monk Gyatso revealed. "Inside is someone who can help you on your journey."_

" _Who is it", Aang asked._

" _When you are ready, he will reveal himself to you."_

 _Aang groaned at this._

" _Now", Gyatso started. "Are you gonna help me with these cakes?"_

" _Alright", Aang said before getting up._

 _With that...him and Monk Gyatso...airbended the cakes onto some monks!_

 _A bunch of lemurs jumped onto them and started eating the cake!_

 _Aang and Monk Gyatso laughed before bowing their heads down to each other._

" _Your aim has improved young pupil."_

 _End of Flashback_

Aang stood up and looked at Monk Gyatso's statue sadly.

"You must really miss him", Katara stated.

"Yeah", Aang said sadly.

He then started walking away.

"Where are you going", Sokka asked.

"The Air Temple Sanctuary", Aang revealed. "There's somebody I'm ready to meet."

Five Minutes Later

The group walked up to a large door.

"Aang", Katara started. "There's no way that somebody could survive in there for over a hundred years."

"It's not entirely impossible", Aang stated. "I survived in the iceberg for that long."

"But is there an iceberg in there", Sokka asked.

"Only one way to find out", Aang stated.

With that Aang took a deep breath before shooting two beams of air into the door...causing the air symbols on it to rotate...and the door to open.

With that Aang and his friends walked into the sanctuary.

And inside was...a bunch of statues.

"Statues", Sokka asked. "That's it?"

"Who are all these people", Katara asked.

"I don't know", Aang replied. "But I feel like I know them somehow."

Aang then noticed something.

"Look", he said pointing to one of the statues. "That one's an Airbender."

"And that one's a Waterbender", Katara said pointing to the next statue. "They're lined up in a pattern! Air, Water, Earth, Fire."

"That's the Avatar cycle remember", Aang reminded Katara. **[Avatar Extra: The group talked about this at the end of the last 'episode.']**

"Of course", Katara said in realization. "They're Avatars! These are all your past lives Aang."

"Past lives", Sokka asked in confusion.

"When the Avatar dies, they are reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle."

Aang then looked at a statue.

It put him in a trance like state.

"Aang", Katara said. "Aang!"

This snapped Aang out of it.

"Huh", he asked.

"You okay", Katara asked.

"I'm okay", Aang revealed.

Katara then looked at the statue.

"Who's that", she asked.

"That's Avatar Roku", Aang revealed. "The Avatar before me."

"He was a Firebender", Sokka asked. "Is that why the Fire Nation went after the Airbenders? Because they knew that the next Avatar would be one?"

"Yeah", Aang replied sadly.

"But what if the next Avatar was a Firebender", Sokka asked. "What would've they done then?"

Before anybody could answer...the group heard something!

They turned around...and saw an animal.

Aang looked shocked at seeing the animal.

"A...lemur", he said in shock. "How did he survive?"

With that Aang started slowing walking up to the lemur.

"Hi buddy", he greeted. "What are you doing here?"

But the lemur freaked out...and ran away!

"Hey", Aang yelled. "Come back!"

With that Aang ran after the lemur.

Ten Minutes Later

Aang was still looking for the lemur.

"Where are you little guy", he asked.

He walked into a shack...and gasped at what he saw.

The area was covered in...Fire Nation armor.

And in the center of it all...a skeleton...wearing a wooden medallion.

"Gyatso."

Aang then broke down crying.

"Aang", Sokka started as he walked in. "Did you find...oh man."

Sokka then put his hand on Aang's shoulder.

"I am so sorry Aang."

Then...Aang's eyes and arrows began to glow!

"Oh no."

Aang rose into the air...pushing Sokka back with his wind!

Katara walked up to him.

"What happened", she asked.

She then saw all the armor and gasped.

"Oh no", she said sadly.

"What do we do", Sokka asked.

"I'll try to calm him down", Katara revealed.

"Okay", Sokka said. "Just be careful."

"I will", Katara stated before walking closer to Aang. "Aang! I'm so sorry about what happened! I know how you feel! I felt the same way when I lost my mom! Gyatso and the other Airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family! Sokka and I! We're your family now!"

And with that...Aang lowered to the ground.

Katara and Sokka walked up to him.

"Katara and I won't let anything happen to you", Sokka stated. "We promise."

With that...Aang's eyes stopped glowing...and he collapsed into Katara's arms.

"I'm sorry", he apologized.

"It's okay", Katara stated.

"I really am the last Airbender."

One Hour Later

Aang was looking at Avatar Roku's statue when Katara walked up to him.

"Everything's packed", she revealed.

"How is Avatar Roku supposed to help me if I can't speak with him", Aang asked.

"I'm sure you'll find a way."

Suddenly...the two heard something!

They turned around...and saw the lemur.

"Hi little guy", Aang greeted while crouching down and holding out his hand.

And then...the lemur climbed onto his shoulder.

"Looks like you have a new friend", Katara stated.

"What are you gonna name him", Sokka asked while eating a peach.

Then...the lemur stole the peach.

"Momo."

...

Zuko and his uncle were at a Fire Nation harbor.

"Uncle", the former started. "I want the repairs done quickly. I don't want to lose his trail."

"You mean the Avatar", Zuko's uncle asked.

"Quiet", Zuko commanded. "Once word gets out that he's alive, every firebender will be out looking for him, and I don't want anybody getting in the way!"

"Getting in the way of what Prince Zuko", a man asked as he walked up to said person.

He had short, light brown hair; pale skin and amber eyes.

He was wearing the same outfit as Zuko.

"Captain Zhao", Zuko said with distain in his voice.

"It's 'commander' now", Zhao revealed before looking at Zuko's Uncle. "General Iroh. Great hero of our nation."

"Retired general", Iroh corrected.

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcomed guests anytime", Zhao stated. "What brings you to my harbor?"

"Our ship is being repaired", Iroh revealed before gesturing to it.

"Oh my", Zhao said in shock. "How did it get so damaged?"

"Um..." Zuko started. "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened!"

"Why me", Iroh asked.

"You're better at telling stories", Zuko stated.

"But you have a better memory", Iroh stated.

"Fine", Zuko said in defeat. "We...crashed into an Earth Kingdom ship!"

"Really", Zhao asked in shock. "You must tell me all about it! Join me for a cup of tea?"

"I'm afraid we don't have the time", Zuko stated.

"There is always time for tea Zuko", Iroh stated before looking at Zhao. "We'd be honored. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite."

One Hour Later

Zhao was explaining a war plan to Zuko and Iroh.

"And by the end of the year the Earth Kingdom will be under our rule", the former concluded. "Your father will finally have victory in this war."

"But of course", Zuko said half heartedly.

"So", Zhao started. "How is your search for the Avatar going?"

And as soon as Zhao said that...Iroh knocked over a bunch of weapons!

"My apologies", he said. "I will clean it up right away!"

"No need General Iroh", Zhao stayed before looking back at Zuko. "So?"

"We haven't found them yet", Zuko lied.

"Did you really expect to", Zhao asked. "The Avatar died a hundred years ago along with the rest of the Airbenders."

"If that's the case, then they would've reincarnated", Zuko pointed out. "There has to be an Avatar out there somewhere, and I will find them!"

"And what makes you think you'll be the one to find him", Zhao asked.

 _Because I already did._

"Because I have an important reason to find the Avatar", Zuko replied before putting his cup down and standing up. "Thank you for the tea but we have to go now."

With that Zuko was about to leave, but was stopped by some guards.

"Commander Zhao", one of the started. "We interrogated the crew as you asked. They confirmed that Prince Zuko had the Avatar in his custody, but let him escape."

"I did not 'let him' escape", Zuko stated angrily. "He attacked me with power I had never seen before!"

"The crew says that he was just a boy", one of the guards revealed.

"A boy", Zhao said as he began to laugh. "A boy! You're more pathetic than I thought!"

"Say that again", Zuko said angrily. "I dare you!"

"Is that a challenge", Zhao asked.

"An Agi Kai", Zuko said. "At sunset."

"I'll be there", Zhao said. "To bad your father won't be here to see you be humiliated. Again."

With that Zhao left.

"Prince Zuko", Iroh started. "Have you forgotten what happened the last time you were in an Agni Kai?"

"How could I forget", Zuko asked as he touched his scar. "I have a permanent reminder on my face."

One Hour Later

Zhao and Zuko were in the area where they would be having their duel.

They were both wearing faded red, sleeveless shirts and matching pants.

"Remember your Firebending basics", Iron commanded. "They are your greatest weapons."

"I refuse to let him win", Zuko said before turning around to face Zhao.

"This will be over quickly", he said.

With that a gong went off...and the battle began.

Zuko shot a blast of fire at Zhao, who dodged it.

Zuko then fires two more blasts, but Zhao blocked these as well.

Zuko then fires two shots with his feet, but Zhao blocked both of these attacks as well.

"Basics Zuko", Iroh yelled. "Break his root!"

It was now Zhao's turn to attack.

He hit Zuko with four shots of fire...which eventually knocked him down!

Zhao jumped in front of Zuko and was about to deliver the final blow, but the former swirled his feet around which not only allowed him to dodge the attack, but also break Zhao's stance.

With that Zuko smirked before he began firing attacks at Zhao...which eventually knocked him over!

Zuko hovered over Zhao and held out his fist.

"Do it!"

With that...Zuko fired the blast...just past Zhao's head.

"That's it", the latter asked in shock. "Your father raised a coward."

"Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back."

With that Zuko turned around and began walking away.

Then...in anger...Zhao tried to strike Zuko...but was blocked by Iroh.

Zuko angrily ran up to Zhao but was blocked by Iroh.

"No Prince Zuko", he commanded. "Do not taint your victory. So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts is defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you. Thank you for the tea. It was delicious."

With that, Iroh and Zuko turned around and left.

"Did you really mean that uncle", Zuko asked.

"Of course", Iroh replied. "I told you ginseng tea is my favorite."

...

 _Aang was flying on Appa, Sokka was gliding on Aang's glider, and Katara was riding on a giant Momo._

" _We need you Aang", Katara stated._

" _I need you too."_

 _Then suddenly...a storm appeared._

" _Watch out guys", Aang yelled._

 _But everybody but him and Appa were gone._

 _Then...Monk Gyatso flew in front of him._

" _Gyatso", Aang asked in confusion._

" _Why did you disappear Aang", Monk Gyatso asked._

" _I didn't mean to."_

 _With that Aang tried to touch Monk Gyatso...but he disappeared._

 _Then...he saw a storm._

 _He tried to steer away from the storm...but it ended up pulling him and Appa into the sea!_

 _The two started sinking...and then...Aang's eyes began to glow...and he trapped him and Appa in an iceberg._

Aang shot up and looked around.

All his friends were asleep.

He got up and went to the beach.

Katara went after him.

"Hey", she started. "You okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong", Katara asked.

And with that...Aang broke down crying.

"It's my fault", he yelled. "It's my fault all the Airbender's died!"

"What", Katara asked as she kneeled down besides Aang. "What are you talking about?"

"I...I...I ran away! I turned my back on my people! I turned my back on the world!"

With that Aang continued to cry...so Katara held him.

The Next Morning

Aang woke on Appa's tail.

He sat up and looked around and saw Katara sleeping by her brother.

 _She must've carried me back here._

Aang then looked down sadly thinking about his dream.

" _Why did you disappear Aang?"_

 _I'm sorry Monk Gyatso._

Later that Day

The group were getting ready to go.

Aang was also feeling much better.

"Look at those clear skies buddy", he said to Appa. "Looks like we'll have some smooth flying."

Katara looked through the group's supplies.

"Well", she started. "We'd better fly our way over to a market, because we're all out of food."

 _..._

Zuko and his uncle were on their ship.

The latter was smelling the air.

"There's a storm a brewing."

"You're crazy uncle", Zuko stated. "There is not a cloud in site!"

"I can feel it in my gut", Zuko's Uncle stated. "A storm IS coming! We must change course!"

"No", Zuko stated. "We know the Avatar is heading north, so we must as well."

"Prince Zuko", Iroh started. "Please think about the safety of the crew!'

"The safety of the crew doesn't matter!"

One of the crew members heard that.

But Zuko just walked up to them...and said this.

"Capturing the Avatar is more important than any individual's safety."

"Even your's?"

"You'd better watch your mouth lieutenant", Zuko stated. "Or I'll watch it for you."

...

Aang and his group were at a market.

"I just realized something", Sokka revealed. "How on earth are we gonna pay for anything?! We have no money!"

And as if on cue...an elderly fishing couple walked past the group.

"You shouldn't go out there", the fisher woman stated. "There's a storm coming!"

"You're nuts woman", the fisherman stated. "There's not a cloud in sight!"

"I feel it in my bones", the fisher woman stated.

"Well my bones are hungry so I'm going", the fisherman revealed.

"Well then", the fisher woman started. "You'd better find somebody else to haul the fish for you 'cause I'm not going!"

"I'll do it", Sokka yelled suddenly. "That is...if you'll pay me?"

"Deal!"

One Hour Later

Sokka and the fisherman were getting ready to go.

However...the skies were getting dark and cloudy.

It appears that a storm was coming.

"I'm not so sure about this Sokka", Aang revealed.

"It's just a little bad Aang weather", Sokka stated. "I dealed with worse back home."

"You should listen to the boy with tattoos", the fisher woman stated.

"Tattoos", the fisherman said in shock. "Where'd you get those?"

"Oh", Aang started nervously. "That's a long, long story and you need to get going."

"Good point", the fisherman stated. "Let's get going boy!"

With that Sokka and the fisherman left.

"I hope they're okay out there", Aang said.

"If something happens it's my husband's fault for not listening to me", the fisher woman stated. "Anyway, you kids can stay at my place until they come back."

Ten Minutes Later

That's how Aang and Katara found themselves in the couple's house.

The former was sadly looking out the window.

Katara sat down next to him.

"You okay", she asked.

"Not really."

"Is it about why you were sad earlier", Katara asked.

"Yeah", Aang replied sadly.

"You said you ran away", Katara reminded Aang. "Why?"

With that Aang took a deep breath.

"It started the day I found out I was the Avatar."

 _Flashback_

 _Aang was playing with a bunch of kids._

" _Alright guys", he started. "I'm gonna show you guys how to do a trick I call the Air Scooter! First, you make an air ball, then you get on and ride it!"_

 _With that Aang did as what he said and started riding around on his air scooter!_

" _Okay", one kid said before making an air scooter. "Here it goes!"_

" _Quick", Aang said. "Get on!"_

 _With that the kid tried...but ended falling!_

 _With that Aang got off his air scooter._

" _You have to spin on it like it's a top", he stated._

" _Man", the kid that fell said. "That's hard."_

 _A little kid then pulled on Aang's sleeve._

" _Where did you learn that trick Aang", he asked._

" _I made it up", Aang revealed._

" _Wow", the kid said happily._

 _Aang then heard his name be called._

 _He turned around and saw Monk Gyatso with four other monks. The ones who got cake thrown onto them._

" _Aang", he started. "Come with us. We need to speak with you."_

 _..._

 _Aang and the other monks were sitting in a room._

" _How do you know it's me", the former asked._

" _We have known you are the Avatar for quite some time", one of the monks revealed. "Do you remember these?_

 _With that the monk threw a rolled up cloth at Aang._

 _The cloth unrolled...revealing some toys._

" _Those were some of my favorite toys when I was little", Aang revealed._

" _You chose them from thousands of toys Aang", one of the monks revealed. "Each toy you picked...belonged to you in a past life."_

" _I just picked them 'cause they looked fun", Aang stated._

" _You picked them because they were familiar", one of the monks stated._

" _Usually, we would only tell you of your identity when you turned sixteen", Monk Gyatso revealed. "But there are troubling signs. Storm clouds are gathering."_

" _I fear that war may be upon us young Avatar."_

" _We need you Aang."_

 _End of Flashback_

"So", Katara started. "You weren't happy to be the Avatar? Why wouldn't you be excited?"

"I didn't know how to feel", Aang revealed. "All I know is that everything changed after that day."

 _Flashback_

 _Aang walked up to his friends...who had all successfully mastered the air scooter!_

" _You guys did it", the former said happily._

" _And guess what", one of the kids started. "We even came up with a game you can play with the air scooters!"_

" _Cool", Aang started._

 _With that he got onto his air scooter._

 _But the moment he did...everybody jumped off theirs'._

" _What's wrong", Aang asked before getting off his air scooter._

" _It's just, now that you're the Avatar...whichever team you're on will have an unfair advantage."_

" _So I can't play", Aang asked._

" _That's the only fair way", one of the boys stated._

" _Oh", Aang said sadly. "Okay."_

 _..._

 _Aang and Monk Gyatso we're playing a game called Pai Sho._

 _Aang made his move without even looking at the board._

" _Interesting move young one", Monk Gyatso said._

 _He then used his airbending to pull Aang's cloak over his head and quickly switch the pieces around!_

 _Aang pulled the cloak off of his head._

" _Hey", he said before him and Monk Gyatso started laughing._

 _Then...one of the monks walked in._

" _You're playing games with him", he asked in shock. "The Avatar should be training!"_

" _Aang has already trained enough for today", Monk Gyatso stated._

" _I'll see about that", the monk stated before looking at Aang. "Come. I need to test you on some advanced techniques."_

 _With that Aang got up and was about to leave...but Gyatso said this._

" _No", he said. "As long as I am his guardian, I will decide when he trains, and when he gets his butt kicked at Pai Sho."_

 _With that the monk angrily left._

 _End of Flashback_

"I'm glad that Monk Gyatso realized that you were still just a kid and should get to have fun", Katara stated.

"Yeah", Aang said. "But the other monks didn't see it that way."

 _Flashback_

 _Monk Gyatso was talking to two of the other monks._

" _Aang needs to have freedom and fun", the former stated. "He needs to grow up as a regular boy."_

 _One of the monks scoffed._

" _You can not get in the of his destiny", he stated._

" _Gyatso", the other monk started. "I know you mean well, but you are letting your affection for the boy cloud your judgment."_

" _All I want is what is best for him", Monk Gyatso stated._

" _But what we NEED is what's best for the world", one of the monks stated._

 _Then...he said this._

" _You and Aang must be separated. The Avatar will be sent away to the Eastern Air Temple to complete his training."_

 _What the Monks didn't know is that...Aang heard that._

 _End of Flashback_

"What", Katara said in shock. "They were gonna send you away?"

"Yeah", Aang replied sadly.

"Well", Katara started. "What did you do?"

With that Aang looked down sadly.

"I ran away."

 _Flashback_

 _Aang was writing a message on a scroll._

 _Dear Monk Gyatso_

 _By the time you're reading this...I'll be gone. I can't stay here anymore. I know I'm the Avatar and that I have responsibilities, but I'm also just a kid, and I can't stay just a kid if I stay here. So, I'm leaving. This is goodbye_

 _Love,_

 _Aang._

 _With that Aang rolled up the message before putting it on his bed._

" _I'm sorry Monk Gyatso."_

 _With that Aang run out the door._

 _And that's how he ended up in the storm._

 _That's how he ended up in the iceberg._

 _End of Flashback_

"Next thing I knew, I was waking up in your arms when you found me in the iceberg", Aang revealed ending his story.

Then...he started crying.

"I'm so sorry Katara", he apologized. "This whole war is my fault!"

"What", Katara said in shock. "Of course it's not!"

With that Katara put her hands on Aang's face and made him look at her.

"Look Aang", she started. "This isn't your fault. This war was gonna happen whether you ran away or not."

"But maybe I could've done something to stop it before it went on for this long", Aang stated.

"You don't know that!"

Katara then hugged Aang.

"I know how it feels to think that maybe you could've done something to change things", she revealed. "But it doesn't matter, because we can't change what happened. No matter how much we want to. The important thing is that you're here now. And you give people hope."

...

The lieutenant was talking to some of the crew in the boiler room.

He was telling everybody what Zuko had told him earlier.

"Did he really say that", one of the crew members asked.

"He did", the lieutenant replied. "I mean, who does he think he is?"

"Do you really want to know?"

With that the crew turned around and saw Zuko's uncle.

"General Iroh", the lieutenant said in shock. "We were just..."

"It's okay", Zuko's uncle (who was named Iroh) stated. "I won't tell my nephew."

With that everybody let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you General Iroh", the lieutenant said.

"You're welcome", Iroh said. "May I join you?"

"Of course", the lieutenant replied.

With that Iroh sat down.

"Look", he started. "I am not trying to justify my nephew's actions. What he said is completely uncalled for. I just want you to understand where he is coming from. He's been through much."

 _Flashback_

 _A younger (and not scared) Zuko was walking through the halls of what appeared to be a palace._

 _He tried to walk into a room...but two guards stopped him._

" _Let me in", he commanded._

" _Prince Zuko, Iroh said before pulling said person aside. "What's wrong."_

" _I want to attend the war meeting but the guards won't let me pass", Zuko revealed._

" _You're not missing much", Iroh stated. "These meetings are very boring."_

" _If I'm going to rule this nation one day, don't you think it's time I started learning all that I can?"_

 _And as Zuko said this...he smiled. A genuine smile._

" _Very well", Iroh said. "But you must promise not to speak. These old timers can be kind of sensitive you know?"_

" _Thank you Uncle."_

...

 _Zuko and Iroh were in the meeting._

 _A general was discussing his war plan._

" _The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here", he revealed before pointing to an area on the map. "A dangerous battalion of their strongest Earthbenders and fiercest warriors. So I am recommending the forty first division."_

" _But the forty first division is made out of completely new recruits", somebody pointed out. "How to you expect them to take on a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion."_

" _I don't. They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What a better use for bait than fresh meat?"_

 _Then...Zuko shot up in anger._

" _You can't sacrifice a whole division like that", he stated. "Those people love and defend our nation! How could you betray them?"_

 _This made somebody angry. Very angry._

 _He was the one sitting on a throne surrounded by flames._

" _Prince Zuko", he started. "How dare you speak up in my war room?! That is an act of total disrespect!"_

" _But father", Zuko started. "I was just..."_

" _Enough", the man (who was revealed to be Zuko's father) yelled causing the fire around him to get bigger! "You will learn respect! At sunset, you will duel in an Agni Kai!"_

 _Zuko looked at his father in shock before shaking his head._

" _I accept father", he said before looking at the general. "And I am not afraid."_

 _End of Flashback_

"Sadly, Zuko was mistaken", Iroh revealed. "That sunset, at the Agni Kai, when Zuko turned to face his opponent, he was shocked to see that it was not the general. While Zuko spoke out against the general's plan, because he did so in the Fire Lord's war room, it was him he had dishonored. Zuko would have to duel his own father, and when he realized this, he begged for forgiveness.

 _Flashback_

 _When Zuko saw it was his father he had to fight...he got down onto the ground bowing._

" _I'm sorry father", he apologized. "I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart. I didn't mean to speak out of turn!"_

" _You will fight for your honor", Fire Lord Ozai commanded._

" _I meant you no disrespect", Zuko stated as tears fell from his eyes. "I am your loyal son."_

" _Rise and fight Prince Zuko", Firelord Ozai commanded again._

" _I won't fight you."_

" _You WILL learn respect", Fire Lord Ozai state as Zuko looked at him. "And suffering will be your teacher."_

 _Iroh: I looked away._

" _Ahhhhh!"_

 _End of Flashback_

"I always thought that Prince Zuko was in a training accident", the lieutenant revealed.

"It was no accident", Iroh said. "Anyway. After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment, he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return with his honor."

"So that's why he's so obsessed", the lieutenant said in realization. "Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has at things return to normal."

"Things will never be normal", Iroh stated. "But the important things is that...the Avatar gives Zuko hope."

...

Zuko was in his chambers, thinking about happier times with his father...when he heard lighting strike!

...

Aang and Katara were resting in the fishing couples house when the wife came back in.

She looked panicked.

"What's wrong", Aang asked as he got up and walked up to her.

"It's my husband", the fisher woman revealed. "Him and your friend aren't back yet! They should've been back by now! And this storm is becoming a typhoon! They're caught out at sea!"

With that Aang got a look of determination on his face.

"I'm going to find them", he stated.

"I'm going with you", Katara stated.

"I'm staying here!"

...

Zuko and his crew were on the main deck.

"Where were we hit", Zuko asked.

"I don't know", the Lieutenant replied.

"There", Iroh yelled before pointing to the top of the ship.

And on there...was one of the crew members hanging for their life's!

"The helmsman", Zuko yelled in concern.

With that he and the lieutenant started climbing the ladder to the helmsman.

Said person fell...but was saved by Zuko.

He passed the helmsman to the lieutenant...who smiled at him.

And Zuko smiled back.

With that Zuko and the lieutenant made it down the ladder.

And when they did...they saw something flying in the air.

It was Appa.

"The Avatar", Zuko yelled.

"What do want to do sir", the lieutenant asked.

"Let him go. We need to get this boat to safety."

"Then we need to head directly into the eye of the storm."

...

Aang and Katara were riding Appa through the storm.

Then...they saw the boat!.

"The boat", Aang said before pointing. "There!"

With that Appa flew over the boat and Aang threw a rope end to Sokka and the fisherman.

"Grab onto the rope", Aang commanded.

With that Sokka and fisherman did as told...and Aang pulled them onto Appa!

But just when all seemed good...a huge wave came...and knocked everybody underwater!

Aang opened his eyes and saw everybody.

And then...he entered the Avatar state.

He grabbed onto Appa's reign and creat an air bubble around everybody.

With that...Appa flew out of the water with everybody safely on his back!

Appa passed Zuko's ship...and him and Aang shared quick glances at each other before the latter left.

One Hour Later

Everybody was back at the fishing couple's house.

The wife ran up and hugged the husband.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay", she stated.

"See", Katara asked Aang. "They could've been in trouble if it wasn't for you."

With that Aang looked at the couple...and smiled.

"Yeah."

HotXbun: And that's 'episode' 2!

Challenge: Tell me what 'episodes' you want to adapt next.

My Answer: I think I'm going to do 'The Blue Spirit' next, but I need to pair it up with another episode.


	3. Chapter 3 Old Friends, New Friends?

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been THREE MONTHS since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

This 'episode' will be a mash up of 'The Blue Spirit' and 'The King of Omashu.'

PS: Please read the AN at the bottom of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon (and now Netflix) does.

Episode 3 Old Friends, New Friends?

That Night

Zhao and another man were watching a group of archers in a fortress.

"Absolutely not", the man said angrily. The Yuyan Archers stay here. Your request has be denied, Commander Zhao."

"Colonel Shinu", Zhao started. "Please reconsider. Their precision is legendary. The Yayan can pin a fly to a tree a thousand yards away, without killing it. You're wasting their talents using them as mere security guards."

"I can do whatever I want with their talents", Colonel Shinu stated. "They're my archers, and what I say goes."

"But my search for the Avatar is..."

"For or we know, Prince Zuko lied about finding the Avatar so he can return home", Colonel Shinu pointed out. "Your request has been denied and that's final."

Before Zhao could say anything else, a messenger hawk flew onto the tower he was on.

Colonel Shinu read the message...and looked at it in shock.

"News from the fire lord", Zhao asked.

With that he took the letter...and smirked.

"It appears that I have promoted to admiral", he said. "My request is now an order."

The Next Day

Team Avatar we're hiding out in some ruins.

"This will bring your fever down", Katara said before putting a wet cloth on Sokka's forehead.

"You know what I like about Appa the most", he asked. "His sense of humour."

"That's nice", Katara stated.

With that Appa yawned...and Sokka laughed.

"Classic Appa."

"How's Sokka doing", Aang asked.

"Not good", Katara replied. "Being out in that storm really did a number on him. Did you find any ginger root for the tea?"

"No", Aang replied. "But a merchant at the market told me that there's a herbalist institute not too far from here. We can probably find a cure for Sokka there."

"Aang, Sokka is in no condition to travel", Katara pointed out.

"Then I'll go while you stay here and take care of Sokka", Aang suggested.

"Good idea", Katara stated before hugging Aang. "Be careful okay?"

"I will", Aang replied. "And I'm going to leave my staff here since it looks like it's going to rain."

...

Zuko was talking to his men on his ship.

"We haven't been able to pick up the Avatar's trail since the storm", one of the men said. "But if we continue heading north..."

Before the man could answer, a much larger Fire Nation ship passed by.

"What do they want", Zuko asked.

"Perhaps a sporting game of Pai Sho."

Ten Minutes Later

A Fire Nation guard showed Zuko a wanted poster of Aang.

"The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance", he revealed. "All information regarding him must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao."

"Zhao has been promoted", Iroh asked. "Good for him."

"I have nothing to report to Zhao", Zuko replied. "Now off my ship and let us pass."

"Admiral Zhao is not letting ships in or out of this area", the guard revealed.

"Off my ship!"

One Hour Later

Zuko was angrily practicing Firebending on the deck.

"Is everything okay", Iroh asked him. "It's been almost an hour since you yelled at the crew."

"There's nothing to yell at them for", Zuko stated. "It's over."

"Don't give up hope yet", Iroh reassured. "You can still find the Avatar before Zhao."

"How uncle", Zuko asked. "With Zhao's resources, it's only a matter of time before he finds the Avatar! My honour, my throne, my country. I'm about to lose them all."

"All the more reason why you cannot give up."

...

Aang walked into the herbalist institute.

"Hello", he called out.

"Hello young man", an elderly woman greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"My friend is very sick", Aang revealed. "He has a very high fever and is hallucinating."

"Is that so", the woman asked. "Well then, what you need is a frozen wood frog. There's plenty of them in the valley swamp."

"Okay", Aang asked. "And what am I supposed to do with it?"

"Have your friend suck on it."

"Suck on it", Aang asked disgusted.

"I know it sounds gross, but trust me when I say that it works."

"Okay", Aang said unconvinced. "I'm trusting you."

With that Aang walked outside of the institute.

And when he did...an arrow was fired at him!

He looked up...and saw the Yuyan Archers!

"The Yuyan Archers", he asked in shock. "Oh no."

With that Aang turned around and tried to run away, however, his sleeve ended up being pinned the rock!

Then his other sleeved was pinned, and lastly...a net was pinned over him.

He was trapped.

That Night

Aang was chained up inside a Fire Nation fortress!

He was trying to get out...when Zhao walked into the room.

"So this is the great Avatar", he asked. "I don't know how you managed to elude the Fire Nation for a hundred years, but your little game of hide and seek is over."

"Who are you", Aang asked.

"My name is Admiral Zhao", said person revealed. "I'm the one who is going to take you to the Fire Lord."

"The Fire Lord", Aang asked in confusion.

"Yes", Admiral Zhao replied. "You'd better hope that he is merciful."

One Hour Later

Aang was trying to get out of his chains, when he heard some commotion coming from outside.

A figure walked in. A figure wearing a black body suit...and a blue mask.

"Who are you", Aang asked.

The figure didn't answer. Instead...he charged at Aang with his duel swords!

Aang screamed before closing his eyes in fear, and when he opened them...he saw that he had been cut free.

The figure then opened the door and motioned for Aang to follow.

Ten Minutes Later

Aang and the figure were climbing a wall.

"There", a solider yelled. "On the wall!"

With that, the rope that was holding Aang and the figure was cut!

The former used his Airbending to break their fall.

"The Avatar has escaped", Zhao yelled. "Close all the gates!"

With that Aang turned around and saw a gate begin to close!

"Run", he yelled.

With that him and the figure tried to make it to the gate, but it closed before they could reach it.

Aang then turned around and saw a group of guards running towards him.

Then, he spotted a spear and got an idea.

He grabbed the spear and broke of its blade.

He then jumped onto his rescuers neck and flew him to the top of the wall.

He then flew them to the next wall, but before he could fly them to the last wall, the stick was knocked down below by a guard!

The duo took out the guards on the wall, but then a group of guards started scaling it with bamboo ladders.

Aang pushed the guards off the ladders with his Airbending before grabbing them.

"Take this", he said before giving one of the ladders to his rescuer. "Jump on my back!"

With that the rescuer did as told and together him and Aang used the ladders as stilts to cross the courtyard.

When they got to the final ladder, one of the guards set it on fire!

Aang jumped off the ladder and into the courtyard with his rescuer on his back.

The guards fired blasts at Aang which he blocked with his Airbending.

"Hold your fire", Zhao commanded. "The Avatar must be captured alive!"

When the rescuer heard this, he got an idea.

In one quick movement, he crossed his swords over Aang's throat!

Zhao glared at him, then said this.

"Open the gate."

"What", a guard asked in shock.

"Let them out", Zhao commanded. "Now!"

With that, the gate opened.

Then, Aang's rescuer slowly walked out of the fortress.

"How could you let them go", a guard asked Zhao.

"A situation like this requires...precision."

With that...A Yuyan Archer walked up to Zhao and drew back his bow.

"Do you have a clear shot", Zhao asked.

The archer simply nodded.

"Good", Zhao stated. "Knock out there thieve. I'll deliver him to the Fire Lord with the Avatar."

With that...the Yuyan Archer fired.

Aang watched in horror as his rescuer fell to the ground.

"Quick", Zhao commanded. "Recover the Avatar!"

With that, Aang Airbended a dust cloud around him.

He then picked up his rescuer and ran off.

While he was running...the rescuers mask fell off...to reveal...Zuko.

Aang looked at him in shock, but continued to run.

The Next Morning

Zuko hazily woke up in a forest...and saw Aang sitting above him.

"You know what the worst part about being born over hundred years ago is", he asked. "I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I always used to visit my friend Kuzon. The two us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had, and he was from the Fire Nation, just like you. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could be friends too?"

Zuko's answer, a fire blast towards Aang.

With that Aang left, and his words rang in Zuko's mind.

" _Do you think we could be friends too?"_

One Hour Later

Zuko walked up to where his ship was docked.

"There you are", Iroh said in relief. "How did it go?"

"I wasn't able to capture the Avatar", Zuko revealed. "But at least Zhao doesn't have him anymore."

"That's good", Iroh stated. "See, there is still hope."

"Thank you uncle", Zuko said.

"You're welcome", Iroh said. "Now, go get some rest. You must be tired."

...

Aang walked into the ruins his party were hiding in.

"Aang", Katara said happily before hugging him. "Where have you been? I was worried about you!"

"It's a long story", Aang replied. "Anyway, I got the medicine for Sokka."

With that Aang held out a frozen frog.

"A frog", Katara asked in confusion. "How is this going to help Sokka?"

"He has to suck on it."

"What?!"

One Week Later

Team Avatar were standing on top of a hill.

"The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!"

With that Aang gestured towards a great city.

"Wow", Katara said in awe. "We don't have buildings like this in the South Pole."

"They have buildings that don't melt", Sokka said in awe.

"Let's go slow pokes", Aang commanded. "The real fun is inside the city!"

Ten Minutes Later

Team Avatar we're inside the city.

"Wow", Katara said before noticing something. "What's that?"

"That's the package delivery system", Aang revealed. "It's miles and miles of tubes and chutes. Earthbending brings the packages up, and gravity brings them down."

"That's actually really clever", Sokka stated.

"It is", Aang agreed. "And my friend Bumi found an even cooler way to use it."

 _Flashback_

 _Aang walked up to his friend Bumi._

" _Look around you", the latter asked. "What do you see?"_

" _The mail system", Aang replied._

" _That's what they want you too see", Bumi stated. "You need to open your eyes to the possibilities. Now tell me again, what do you see?"_

" _A package sending system", Aang replied._

" _The worlds largest super slide!"_

 _With that...Aang got a huge smile on his face._

" _Bumi", he started. "You're a mad genius."_

 _End of Flashback_

Team Avatar were in a mail cart...about to go down the mail chute!

"You guys ready", Aang asked.

"This sounded like fun at first", Katara revealed. "But now that I'm here...I'm starting to have second..."

Katara didn't get to finish...as Aang had already flung them onto the chute!

They rode the chute around the city...until they crashed into a cart...and were caught by the guards.

One Hour Later

Team Avatar was brought before the king.

"Your majesty", a guard started. "These teenagers were caught riding the mail chute."

"Riding the mail chute", the king asked in shock.

Then...he smiled.

"Well", he started. "It's good to see that you're still having fun Aang."

With that, Aang looked at the king in shock.

Then...he realised who he was.

"Bumi?"

With that, the king chuckled.

Aang smiled at him as tears whiled up in his eyes.

"Bumi", he yelled before running up and hugging his old friend.

"It's good to see you Aang", Bumi stated. "Who haven't changed a bit. Literally."

"I can't believe that you're still alive", Aang said. "How is this possible?"

"Eating healthy and lots of exercise", Bumi replied. "But I wanna know how you're still alive."

One Hour Later

Aang and Bumi were standing on a balcony.

"I see", the latter started. "So you're the Avatar."

"I am", Aang said. "But I don't know what to do about this war."

"You'll figure it out", Bumi stated. "For now, lets have some fun."

And so, Aang and Bumi rode down the mail chute.

Aang may not have been able to make a new friend, but at least he still has his old one.

HotXbun: Sorry that I only used a bit of The King of Omashu, but I didn't see the point in redoing the whole episode.

Challenge: Tell me what two episodes you'd like me to do next.

My Answer: I don't know! That's why I'm asking you!

PS: Nominees for the 2019 HotXbun Fanfiction Awards are now out! Book 1 has been nominated for Favourite Story, Favourite Plot (which I'm renaming Favourite Narrative) and Favourite Characters. Aang has been nominated for Favourite Male Character while Katara has been nominated for Favourite Female Character. Sokka has been nominated for Favourite Sibling. Avatar Roku has been nominated for Favourite Mentor. Zhao has been nominated for Favourite Villain. Appa and Momo have been nominated for Favourite Pet. Team Avatar have been nominated for Favourite Team. 'Balance' has been nominated for Favourite Theme, and 'the Importance of Balance' has been nominated for Favourite Lesson.

You can vote in a review here, a review on 2019 HotXbun Fanfiction Awards or you can leave your vote in the polls I will be setting up.


	4. Chapter 4 The Earth Kingdom

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been a MONTH since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

Happy anniversary! I can't believe that it has been a whole year since I first posted this story. I want to thank everybody who has read it so far.

This 'episode' is going to mash up 'The Warriors of Kyoshi' and 'Imprisoned.'

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon (and now Netflix) does.

Episode 4 The Earth Kingdom

That Night

Zuko was meditating when his uncle walked in the room.

"The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news on the Avatar", the former stated.

"Well", Iroh started. "There is news, but you might not like it. Please don't get too upset."

"Uncle", Zuko started. "You taught me that keeping a leveled head is a sign of a great leader. Now, whatever it is you have to say, I'm sure I can take it."

"Okay then", Iroh said. "We have no idea where he is."

"What", Zuko asked angrily as he stood up.

"There have been multiple sightings of the Avatar, but we have been unable to track him down", Iroh revealed.

"How am I going to find him uncle", Zuko asked. "He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering."

The Next Day

"You have no idea where you're going, do you", Sokka asked Aang.

"Well", Aang started. "I know it's near water."

"I guess we're getting close then", Sokka said sarcastically as he looked at the ocean the party was currently flying over.

Aang then looked at Katara, who was currently fixing a hole in Sokka's pants.

"Momo", Aang started. "Marbles please."

With that, Momo crawled into Aang's shirt and pulled out some marbles.

"Hey Katara", Aang started. "Check our this Airbending trick!"

With that...Aang spun the marbles around in a circle.

"That's great Aang", Katara stated without looking at Aang.

"You didn't even look", he pointed out disappointedly.

"That's great", Katara said now looking at Aang.

"But I'm not doing it now", Aang pointed out.

"Are you done with my pants yet", Sokka asked.

"Relax Sokka", Aang reassured. "Where we're going, you won't need any pants!"

"Now I'm scared."

One Hour Later

The group had landed on an island.

"We made a pitstop yesterday", Sokka pointed out. "Shouldn't we get more flying in before stopping?"

"Appa's tired", Aang stated. "Aren't you boy?"

With that Aang looked at Appa, who didn't seemed tired at all.

"Look", Aang said suddenly as he pointed to the water.

Katara and Sokka looked at it...and saw...giant fish!

"What are those", Sokka asked.

"That's what we're here for", Aang revealed. "Elephant Koi, and I'm gonna ride one! Katara, you have to watch me!"

With that...Aang stripped down to nothing but orange boxer shorts.

"Ride one", Sokka asked in shock. "Are you crazy?"

Aang didn't hear Sokka, as he had already jumped into the water.

"Cold", he yelled.

"Well", Sokka started. "He's crazy."

With that Aang dived into the water.

He came up a moment later...now riding an Elephant Koi!

Katara watched him in awe.

"He looks pretty good out there", she stated.

"Maybe", Sokka stated. "But the fish is doing all the work."

"No Appa", Katara said suddenly. "Don't eat that!"

With that Katara left...and Aang looked at this sadly.

Then...the koi fish began swimming around frantically.

Then...Aang was flung off the one he was riding on!

He resurfaced and turned around...only to see a giant fin behind him!

He screamed before running onto the shore...and right into Sokka.

Then..The creature swam away.

"Are you okay Aang", Katara asked in concern.

"I'm fine", Aang replied as he started getting dressed.

"What was that thing", Katara asked.

"I have no idea", Aang revealed.

"Well I don't want to stay to find out", Sokka said. "Let's get out of here."

But before they could...the group was ambushed and captured.

Ten Minutes Later

Team Avatar has been tied up to a pole.

"You three have a lot of explaining to do", an elderly man said.

"And if you don't answer all of our questions, we're throwing you back into the water with the Unagi", a teenage girl revealed.

This girl as well as many other girls were wearing a light green, long sleeved, crossover kimono top; a dark green, ankle length skirt; black, knee length leather boots; a black, leather chest plate and a dark green ribbon tied around her waist that was holding two fans.

They were all wearing thin, dark green headbands and the girl that spoke had a gold headpiece attached to hers.

All the girls bodies were also covered in white makeup and they were all wearing blood red eyeshadow with black eyeshadow at the top and matching lipstick.

"Show yourselves cowards", Sokka demanded.

With that...Team Avatar's blindfolds were removed.

"Who are you", Sokka asked. "Where are the men who ambushed us?"

"There were no men", the girl from before revealed. "We ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Wait a second", Sokka started. "There's no way a bunch of girls took us down."

"A bunch of girls huh", the girl asked as she held onto Sokka's collar. "The Unagi is going to eat well tonight."

"No", Katara yelled. "Please don't hurt him! My brother is just an idiot sometimes."

"It's my fault", Aang stated. "I wanted to ride the Elephant Koi. I'm sorry we came here."

"How do we know that you're not Fire Nation spies", the elderly man asked. "Kyoshi has stayed out of the war so far, and we intend to keep it that way!"

"Kyoshi", Aang asked. "As in Avatar Kyoshi?"

"Yes", the elderly man replied. "This was her home."

With that...Aang had an idea.

He lifted his head...and blew out a puff of strong wind.

Everybody looked at him in shock.

"An...an Airbender", the girl said in shock.

"Not just an Airbender", Katara revealed. "The Avatar."

The Next Day

Team Avatar had just been served breakfast.

"Alright", Aang said happily. "Dessert for breakfast! These people sure know how to treat an Avatar."

With that Aang started stuffing his mouth with food.

Then, he looked over at Sokka who was sitting grumpily in a corner of the room.

"What are you waiting for Sokka", the former asked. "Eat!"

"Not hungry", Sokka stated.

"But you're always hungry", Aang pointed out.

"He's just upset that he got his butt kicked by a bunch of girls yesterday", Katara stated.

"They ambushed me", Sokka pointed out as he walked up to the table. "You know what? I'm going to show them a thing or too!"

With that Sokka left.

"What's his problem", Aang asked. "It's great here!"

"Don't get too comfortable", Katara commanded. "It's risky for us to stay in one place for too long."

"I'm sure that we'll be fine", Aang stated as he stood up and looked out the window.

Then...he heard cheering.

He looked down...and saw a bunch of girls.

He smiled, but Katara looked annoyed.

...

Sokka walked into a dojo, where he saw the girls from yesterday.

"Sorry ladies", he started. "I didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson. I was just looking for a place to do a little workout."

"Well", the girl from earlier started. "You've come to the right place. I'm Suki. Sorry about yesterday. I didn't know that you were with the Avatar."

"It's alright", Sokka stated. "Usually I'd hold a grudge, but since you're a bunch of girls, I'll forgive you."

"I would hope so", Suki said mockingly. "A big, strong man like you? Us girls wouldn't stand a chance."

"True", Sokka agreed. "But don't feel bad. After all, I'm the best warrior in my village."

"Wow", Suki mockingly said. "The best warrior? In your whole village? You just must show us some moves."

This made Sokka nervous.

"Oh", he said. "Well..."

"Come on girls", Suki started. "Wouldn't you like to see some moves?"

All the girls nodded.

"Well", Sokka started. "If that's what you want, I'd be happy to."

With that Sokka put his hands on Suki shoulders and moved her a bit.

"Okay", he started. "Now try and block me."

With that, Sokka tried to strike Suki, but she hit him in his armpit with her fan.

"Good", Sokka said. "Of course, I was going easy on you."

"Of course", Suki said mockingly.

"Now let's see if you can block this", Sokka yelled.

With that he tried to kick Suki, but she dodged him before pushing him to the ground.

"That's it", Sokka yelled angrily.

He then got up and charged at Suki, but she dodged him before grabbing onto his arm and shoulder and spinning him around.

Then...she untied his belt and used it to tie his hand and leg to each other.

Sokka hopped around a bit...then fell.

"Anything else you would like to teach us", Suki asked.

"No", Sokka replied before putting his hand out of his belt. "It appears that I am the one that has taught."

With that Sokka stood up and looked at Suki.

"Looks like I was wrong about you", he stated. "I'm sorry."

"Apology excepted", Suki said.

"You know", Sokka started. "Those were some pretty cool moves. Maybe you can teach me some of them?"

...

Katara was at the market when Aang walked up to her.

"Hey Katara", Aang greeted. "I was going to take the girls on a ride on Appa. You wanna come?"

"I ride on Appa all the time", Katara pointed. "Besides, I have to get supplies ready for the trip."

"Oh", Aang said sadly. "Okay then. Well, see ya."

One Hour Later

Aang was on Appa with the girls.

"This is so fun", one of the girls stated.

"Glad you like it", Aang said.

Then he turned around...and gasped in shock.

Fire Nation ships were heading towards the island!

...

Suki and Sokka were training together.

The former tried to strike the latter, but was blocked.

"Not bad", Suki stated.

Then...the elderly man ran into the room.

"Firebenders have landed on our shores!"

...

Zuko and some of his men were now on the island on Komodo Rhinos.

All the villagers were hiding.

"Come out Avatar", Zuko demanded. "Find him!"

With that Zuko and his men began searching.

Then...the Kyoshi Warriors charged at them!

Suki charged at Zuko and tried to hit him, but ended up getting knocked over by his rhino.

Zuko fired a blast at Suki, but it was blocked Sokka.

Then...Zuko was knocked off his rhino by another Kyoshi Warrior.

"I guess training's over", Sokka stated.

With that...Sokka, Suki and some other Kyoshi Warriors surrounded Zuko.

Then...he spun around in a circle, creating fire as he did.

This knocked out the warriors, including Suki who was knocked into a pole.

"Suki", Sokka yelled.

With that he picked up Suki and ran off.

"Nice try Avatar", Zuko yelled. "But these little girls can't protect you forever."

"Over here!"

When Zuko heard this he turned around...and saw Aang.

"Finally", the former said.

With that...Aang and Zuko fought. A fight that resulted in Zuko being blown into an empty house.

Aang then looked down sadly before taking off on his staff.

As he flew around, he looked at the destruction being caused.

He landed in front of Katara who was helping some children hide.

"Look what I brought onto this place", he said.

"It isn't your fault", Katara stated.

"Yes it is", Aang stated. "These people got their town destroyed trying to protect me."

"Then let's leave", Katara suggested. "Zuko will leave to follow us."

...

Sokka and Suki were hiding behind a house.

"There's no time to say goodbye", she stated.

"What about I'm sorry", Sokka asked. "I treated you like a girl when I should've treated you like a warrior."

"I am a warrior", Suki agreed. "But I'm a girl too."

With that...Suki kissed Sokka's cheek.

He looked at her in shock as he blushed.

"Now get out of here", Suki commanded as she stood up. "We'll hold them off!"

With that Suki left.

"Sokka", Aang yelled as he flew up to him on Appa. "Get on!"

With that Sokka did as told.

"Yip yip", Aang said.

With that Appa took off.

"Back to the ship", Zuko commanded as he saw Appa leaving. "Don't lose sight of them!"

With that Team Avatar looked at Kyoshi Island.

"Look", Katara said as she pointed towards Zuko. "Zuko's leaving! They're going to be okay Aang."

With that...Aang got a look of determination on his face.

Then...he jumped into the water!

"What are you doing", Katara asked.

Then...Aang popped out of the water...riding the Unagi!

He pulled on its tentacles...and it spat out water onto the island...putting out the fires that were on it.

The elderly man looked at him proudly.

"Thank you Avatar."

"I know, I know", Aang said as he climbed back onto Appa. "That was reckless and stupid."

"Yes", Katara agreed. "It was."

Then...she kissed his cheek.

The Next Day

Aang and Katara were setting up camp when Sokka walked up to them.

"Great", the former said happily. "You're back! What's for dinner?"

"We've got a few options", Sokka revealed before pulling some stuff out of his bag. "First, we have some round shaped nuts, then some oval shaped nuts, and some rock shaped nuts that may just be rocks. Dig in!"

"What else do you got", Katara asked.

Before Sokka could answer...the group heard a loud noise!

"What was that", Sokka asked.

"It's coming from over there", Aang revealed.

With that...the group ran towards the sound.

There...they found...and elderly man trapped under some rubble!

"He's trapped", Katara said in dismay.

"We have to help him", Aang stated.

With that the group ran up to the elderly man.

"Everybody pull", Aang commanded.

With that the group held onto the man's hands and tried to him out, but he wouldn't budge.

"It's not working", Aang pointed out.

Then...something happened.

The rubble...was pushed back into the tunnel!

The group turned around...and saw a teenage boy in an Earthbending stance.

He had tan skin; brown eyes and dark brown, layered hair that reached the nape of his neck.

He was wearing a pale green; short sleeved crossover shirt; dark brown, baggy pants and black boots.

"Are you okay", he asked as he ran up to the man.

"I'm okay", the man replied. "You're an Earthbender!"

"Please don't tell anyone", the boy pleaded.

"Why can't we tell anyone", Katara asked.

"You're not from around here are you", the boy asked. "Five years ago, the Fire Nation took over my village and took away all of the Earthbenders. Including my father."

With that...the group looked at the boy sadly.

"Don't worry", Katara reassured. "We won't say anything."

"Thank you", the boy said. "I'm Haru."

One Hour Later

After the group made sure that the man was safe, they told Haru the whole story of who they were and him and his mother said that they could stay with them for the night.

Katara and Haru were now on a walk.

"I'm very sorry about your father", the former said.

"Thank you", Haru said. "He was very courageous. When the Fire Nation invaded, him and the other Earthbenders were outnumbered ten to one, but they fought back anyway."

"He sounds like a great man", Katara stated as she and Haru neared a cliff.

"After the attack, they rounded up my father and every other Earthbender and took them away", Haru revealed as he sat down. "We haven't seen them since."

"At least he's still alive", Katara pointed out before sitting next to Haru. "See this necklace? It was my mother's."

"It's beautiful", Haru stated.

"I lost my mother in a Fire Nation raid", Katara revealed. "This necklace is all I have left of her."

"It's not enough, is it", Haru asked.

"No."

That Night

Team Avatar we're sleeping out in Haru's family barn.

"Haru's father sounds like a very brave man", Aang stated.

"I wish we could help him", Katara revealed.

"The best way for us to help is to get Aang to the North Pole", Sokka stated.

"Sokka's right", Aang agreed. "When I'm strong enough, I can come back here and free the village."

"I just wish that there was something we could do now", Katara revealed.

"I know", Aang said. "But sometimes rushing into help will just make things worse."

"I guess you're right", Katara said sadly.

"Get some sleep", Sokka commanded. "We need to leave early to make sure no Fire Nation soldiers find us."

...

There was a knock on Haru's door.

He opened it, and saw the man from before...with Fire Nation soldiers.

"That's him", the man revealed. "That's the Earthbender!"

The Next Morning

Katara went to go get some water from a pump.

While she was doing so, she saw Haru's mother.

The latter turned around...tears in her eyes.

Katara's eyes went wide and she dropped the bottle she was holding.

She knew what had happened.

Five Minutes Later

Katara ran into the barn.

"They took him", she revealed. "They took Haru away!"

"Who took Haru away", Sokka asked.

"The Fire Nation", Katara revealed. "The man he saved ratted him out!"

"He what", Aang asked in shock. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know", Katara replied sadly.

"Calm down Katara", Sokka commanded. "When did they take him?"

"Haru's mother said they came for him at midnight", Katara revealed.

"Then it's too late to track him", Sokka revealed. "He's long gone."

"We don't have to track him", Katara revealed. "The Fire Nation is going to take me straight to Haru."

"Why would they do that", Sokka asked.

"Because they are going to arrest me for Earthbending."

One Hour Later

Katara and Sokka were pushing a boulder onto a vent.

"I thought you were crazy at first Katara, but this might just work", the latter stated. "There are ventilation shafts throughout these mines. All Aang has to do is send an air blast from that vent to this one. The boulder will levitate and it will look like your Earthbending."

With that Haru's mother ran up to the group.

"They're coming", she revealed before grabbing Katara's hands. "Thank you so much for doing this."

"You're welcome", Katara said.

Then Haru's mother ran off.

"Everybody into positions", Sokka commanded. "Be careful Katara."

"I will", Katara stated. "Now hide!"

With that Aang and Sokka hid behind a rock and Katara got into an Earthbending stance.

"She's over here", they heard Haru's mother say.

"Now Aang", Katara commanded.

With that Aang shot a blast of air through the vents and the boulder rose into the air just as Fire Nation guards got to the scene.

"Look", Haru's mother said as she pointed towards Katara. "There she is!"

"You there", the Fire Nation guard said. "Stop what you're doing right now!"

With that Aang stopped making the boulder levitate.

Then...the guards grabbed Katara.

That Evening

Katara and some other Earthbenders had been brought onto a ship.

They were lined up in front of a cruel looking man.

"Earthbenders", he started. "It is a pleasure to welcome you aboard my modest shipyard. I am your warden. Prefer to think of yourselves not as prisoners, but as honored guests. And I hope you come to think as me as your humble and caring host. You will succeed here, if you simply abide..."

Before the warden could finish, one of the prisoners coughed.

"What kind of guest dishonors his host by interrupting him", the warden asked angrily. "Take him away! One week in solitary confinement will improve his manners."

With that...the prisoner who coughed was taken away.

"Anyway", the warden started. "Simply treat me with the courtesy that I give you, and we'll get on famously."

Five Minutes Later

The warden was showing the prisoners around the rig.

"You will notice Earthbenders that this rig is made entirely out of metal", he revealed. "You are miles away from any rock or earth. So, if you have any illusions of employing that brutish savagery that passes for bending among you people...forget them. It is impossible. Good day."

With that the prisoners were pushed into a courtyard with other prisoners.

"Katara?"

When Katara heard this she turned around...and saw Haru!

"Haru", Katara yelled before running up and hugging said person.

"What are you doing here", Haru asked.

"I came to rescue you", Katara revealed.

"So you got yourself arrested", Haru asked in shock.

"It was the only way to find you", Katara stated.

"You've got guts Katara", Haru stated. "Come on. There's someone I want you to meet."

With that Haru took Katara up to an elderly man.

"Katara", the former started. "This is my father, Tyro. Dad, this is Katara. She got herself arrested so she could find me."

"You got yourself arrested", Tyro asked in shock.

"It was the only way I could find Haru", Katara stated.

"What you did was very brave Katara", Tyro stated. "But I'm afraid fruitless. You may have gotten yourself onto the rig, but how will you get yourself off?"

"Don't you have a plan to get everybody out of here", Katara asked.

"A plan", Tyro asked. "The plan is to survive. Wait out this war. Hope that one day some of us can get home and forget this ever happened."

"But if you do something, then there's a better chance that everybody can get back home", Katara pointed out.

"Katara", Tyro started. "I admire you courage, but people's lives are at stake. The warden is a ruthless man, and he won't stand for any rebellion. I'm sorry. But we're powerless."

With that Katara looked down sadly.

But then...her look of sadness was replaced with a look of determination.

"Then I'll give you your power back."

That Night

Katara was sleeping...when someone tapped her on her shoulder.

She looked up...and saw Aang.

Ten Minutes Later

Aang and Katara ran up to Sokka who was on Appa.

"Where's Haru", the latter asked.

"He won't leave", Katara revealed. "Not without his father."

"So this was all for nothing", Sokka asked.

"No", Katara replied. "We're not leaving Haru. We're not leaving any of these people."

Ten Minutes Later

Team Avatar we're hiding out on the ship.

"You want to save all these people", Sokka asked. "How?"

"If only there was some earth around here", Katara said. "With how many Earthbenders there is here, they would be able to take on the guards easily."

"Too bad this entire place is made out of metal", Sokka pointed out.

"No it's not", Aang stated before pointing to something. "Look at the smoke. I bet they're burning coal, or in other words...earth."

The Next Morning

Sokka and Katara were standing by a giant air duct.

"Are you sure that this is going to work", the latter asked.

"It should", Sokka replied. "These vents reminded me of our little trick back at the village. We're going to do the same thing, but on a much bigger scale. There's a huge deposit of coal at the bottom of the silo, and the whole system is ventilated. Aang closed off all the vents expected one. When he does his Airbending the coal has only one place to go. Right back here."

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

When the siblings heard this they turned around...and saw guards!

"Katara", Tyro started. "What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know", the warden said.

Then...a huge amount of coal flew onto the deck!

Katara ran onto the top of the mountain it had formed and held up a piece of coal.

"Here's your chance Earthbenders", she yelled. "Take it!"

But nobody did.

"Foolish girl", the warden started. "You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank, hopeless faces. Their spirits were broken a long time ago, but you still believe in them? They're a waste of your energy little girl. You failed."

Or so the warden thought, because as soon as he said that...a piece of coal flew right into him!

He looked around...and saw Haru bending some coal.

The warden fired a blast of fire at him...but it was blocked by a wall of coal...made by Tyro.

"For the Earth Kingdom...attack!"

One Hour Later

The battle was over...and the Earthbenders won.

They were currently on ships that were talking them home.

"I want to thank you for saving me Katara", Haru said. "For saving us."

"All it was a bit of coal", Katara stated.

"It wasn't the coal Katara", Haru stated. "It was you."

"Thank you for helping me find my courage, Katara of the Water Tribe", Tyro said. "My family, and everyone here, owes you much."

"I guess you're going home now", Katara asked.

"Yes", Tyro replied. "To take back my village. To take back all our villages! The Fire Nation will regret the day they set foot on our land!"

"Thank you for bringing my father back to me Katara", Haru thanked. "I never thought that I would see him again. I only wish..."

"I know", Katara said before touching her neck...and realizing something.

"My mother's necklace", she yelled out. "It's gone!"

...

Back on the rig...somebody picked up the necklace.

This person was...Zuko.

HotXbun: Uh oh.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next?

My Answer: If you've watched Avatar The Last Airbender then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


End file.
